Z
by JapaneseJewel
Summary: Z is the letter that means the most, yet has no meaning at all


**__**

Hi!

Okay, this like, well, it's kinda like a mix between 

drama, and, and, well, I can't really describe what else.

It evolves cussing, like, A LOT, but not too bad. 

I hope u like it, this has been rattling in my brain for the past week and a half, 

So…

~****************************~

Z.

Z is the letter of the alphabet, the letter that has the most meaning, and yet has no meaning at all.

Z is the letter that is first in her mind, but last in the alphabet.

Z, stood for that…that…_girl._

Zita.

What kind of name is that? It's not like most girl's go running around with that name.

What about Lori, or Katie, how about Sarah, maybe Susan.

But definitely not Zita…

__

I hate the way they do that. They sit there, in the booth, our booth. 

They call each other cute names, and talk about dorky things. 

__

I wish she was dead.

Kim watched from beside her, watched them both.

__

I wish he was dead too.

Kim sighed.

__

I think…

~****************************~

"Me and Zita are really hitting it off, Kim, I've never been so happy in a long time."

Kim walked beside him.

__

What about me? What about being with me? I thought that made you happy?

"That's great, Ron!" Kim smiled happily, "I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks, KP."

Ron stopped in front of his house.

"Bye KP, c-ya!"

"Ron, wait!"

He stopped shortly in front of the door.

"Wanna go out tonight, maybe just, I dunno, grab some dinner, talk?"

__

Unless your too busy with your bitch.

Ron thought for a moment.

"I think I'd like that."

"Great, c-ya tonight!"

"C-ya."

__

Ya, and don't forget to say your prayers.

~****************************~

Kim and Ron went walking around in Middleton Park.

It was dark.

__

Well, aren't you gonna say anything, talk about her, do something, anything!

"Ron," Kim said.

"We need to talk." He finished for her.

"Yeah…"

"I just want to tell you that your being a total and complete bitch."

"No I'm not!"

"Yeah you are, whenever me and Zita are talking, you just space out, and it hurts."

"Why the hell would it make you hurt?"

"Cause, I feel like you don't care about my feelings, my emotions."

"WHAT ABOUT MY EMOTIONS, HUH RON? I HAVE FEELINGS TOO, YA KNOW! AND I WATCH YOU, AND YOUR HOE, GO OFF, AND LEAVE ME!

AND ALL THIS DAMN TIME I WANT YOU TO KNOW HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU, BUT YOUR TOO BUSY! TOO HAPPY FOR KIM POSSIBLE, TOO TRILLED WITH THAT SLUT! I WISH YOU WOULD DIE, RON STOPPABLE! JUST GO TO HELL AND DIE, FOR ALL THE PAIN YOU'VE CAUSED ME! I WISH SHE WOULD DIE TOO!"

__

I'm sorry, Ron. I do care about your feelings, I do. It's just…

Kim's hand flew to her mouth.

__

Oh no, I did it backwards!!

"Well guess what KP? I hate you too! You've made me feel like shit all this time!"

Ron began to raise his voice.

"YOU ONLY CARE ABOUT YOUR SELF KIMBERLEY ANNE POSSIBLE! YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ANYONE ELSE, AND I WISH YOU'D DIE, AND GO TO HELL!"

He screamed a bunch of profanities at her.

Ron stopped yelling, and tried to catch his breath.

Kim and Ron stared at each other, each one, gasping for air.

Their eyes, filled with hatred met.

At the same time, Ron grabbed Kim's head, and Kim grabbed Ron's, and each harshly yanked the other into a deep passionate kiss.

~****************************~

"I'm sorry KP."

"I'm sorry too, Ron"

__

I really am, and he's right, I have been a total, and complete bitch.

Ron walked beside her.

__

Wait, this isn't…

"Ron?" Kim asked.

"Yeah?"

"Where are we going, home's the other way."

"I've got a few extra bucks in my pocket, I think I can spend it on you."

__

Aw! How sweet!

"Oh really?" Kim asked. "How much?"

"$98.00"

"where'd you get that money!?" Kim asked in shock.

"Birthday money, I carry it with me all the time, saving it for something important."

"Such as?"

They passed a drug store.

Ron handed Kim $10.00

Um, okay??

"What's this…?"

"When your done, meet me at the Middleton Motel, rooms start at $30.00 a night."

__

Oooooh!!

Kim got the picture.

~****************************~

Please, PLEASE don't ask me why the hell I wrote this! THIS ISN'T MY NATURE! AHHHHHHHHHHH!

I just had to get it out of my system!!!!

I know I wanted something to do with Zita, and I had this one idea where Kim kills her. And I had this other idea where Kim and Ron tell each other how they _truly_ about each other, and then go to a motel and get each other laid! So, I basically combined both fics. I really don't know how to categorize it, so I just put it under drama! Cause, it is really dramatic! 

(If it's so dramatic, why am I LMFAO!!!!!!!)

I might write a sequel to this, depends on "Konnie"

and where I'm gonna go from here with my other stuff.

(Note: if I _do_ write a sequel, it _could _be the R sec, who knows!!)

Hope you liked it, and if you didn't, just tell me why you hated it…

(Out)


End file.
